The invention relates to a bi-directional grinder. In particular, the invention is a grinder that is capable of rotating its grinding wheel in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction for the purpose of guarding the operator and those in the area from injury.
Ordinary grinding wheels are designed to rotate in one direction. This practice often results in many injuries to the operator, as well as those in the near vicinity to the wheel, from hot metal sparks flying from the wheel. Even wearing proper safety equipment cannot completely safeguard those working with the grinding wheel from burns caused by contact with the sparks.
Thus, there exists a need for a bi-directional grinder with a safety mechanism incorporated therein for protecting the operator from injury. Such a grinder would have a switch to reverse the direction of the wheel, thereby diverting the direction of the metal sparks spit from the wheel away from any persons in the area of the wheel, and the wheel would have to be mounted so that it remains securely attached to the grinder regardless of its direction of rotation.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bi-directional grinder. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bi-directional grinder which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bi-directional grinder for allowing an operator to change the direction of rotation of the wheel to avoid damage or injury, having a housing, a motor capable of bi-directional rotation, and a shaft. A gear is attached on the shaft and is in communication with the motor. The grinding wheel is mounted on the shaft within a shroud that extends outward from the housing. The wheel is attached to the shaft with a locking mechanism that ensures immobility of the wheel when the wheel is being changed. The shaft has a shoulder, a left threaded bottom portion and a right threaded bore therein. Once the grinding wheel is positioned on the shaft, a nut is tightened on the bottom portion of the shaft onto the threaded bottom portion of the shaft to tighten the wheel against the shoulder. A bolt with a broad head is inserted into the shaft bore so that the broad head is tightened against the nut. A spring loaded pin extends through the housing and is mateable with the circular gear, the gear having an off center traverse hole. When the pin and the gear hole are aligned, the pin may be inserted therein to cause the gear and shaft to cease rotation, to allow the grinding wheel to be easily replaced.
It is an object of the invention to produce a bi-directional grinder wherein the direction of the spinning wheel may be changed in order to divert hot metal sparks from coming into contact with the operator. Accordingly, the wheel has a switch incorporated therein to allow the operator to change the direction of the motor and thus the grinding wheel, thereby changing the direction of the sparks.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a bi-directional grinder having a grinding wheel that would not loosen or come apart when operated in the reverse direction. Accordingly, a locking system is incorporated into the grinding wheel to prevent the bolt from unscrewing from the housing during rotation.